primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Camouflage Beast
Camouflage Beasts are humanoid creatures from the Future. They resemble Aye Ayes from Madagascar, and can camouflage themselves. Facts The Camouflage Beast is shown to be highly fast and agile, and it also has the ability to chemically change the tone and colour of its skin to perfectly camouflage itself against numerous backgrounds, so as to evade being seen or captured. History Origin It is unknown what species the Camouflage Beast evolved from; it has traits of various species. It is clearly a derived form of primate, and it bears a resemblance to the Madagascan aye-aye. The aye-aye looks so strange that native mythology holds it to be a symbol of death. The Camo Beast's camouflage abilities do not exist in mammals (so far) but is similar to the skin colour control that cuttlefish exhibit. In its sketchbook page, an image of one was seen alongside an image of a chimp; suggesting it could have evolved from chimps or other modern day apes. (''Primeval Evolved'' Intro) The Camouflage Beast is shown to eat candy bars and possibly dead humans so it is probably an omnivore. The creature may speak some kind of language, as it makes a kind of hissing, whispering noise when it is alone. (Episode 3.2) Episode 3.2 A Camouflage Beast came through an Anomaly to a secluded house in the mid 1990s, and attacked three kids who had broken into the house. While one of them, Patrick Quinn, escaped through the Anomaly into the home of the Camo Beasts, another, Ryan Mason escaped the house. After this, when the Anomaly closed, the marooned Camouflage Beast remained hiding in the house for the following fourteen years, using its ability to camouflage itself to evade capture. However, noises from the Camouflage Beast were still heard, and led to rumours that the house was haunted. A little girl, Emily, discovered the Camo Beast at some point, and fed it sausages at night so that it didn't try to kill anyone in Emily's neighbourhood. Fourteen years after the Camo Beast came through the house Anomaly, when the ARC team travelled to the house looking for an Anomaly and visited it numerous times, the Camouflage Beast watched and sometimes even stalked them around the house. At one point it even attacked Abby Maitland when she was alone in the house. When Ryan Mason and Jimmy Keel entered the house one day, and the ARC team went in to rescue them, the Camouflage Beast launched an attack; killing Jimmy by ripping into his back, and using its agility and camouflage ability to evade the tam's attempts to shoot it. During the Camo Beast's attack, when the Anomaly it originally came through reopened, it returned through. However, for reasons unknown, the Camouflage Beast then came back into the house through the Anomaly and attacked Jenny Lewis. Danny Quinn then took the creature by surprise by shooting it over and over until it fell back through the Anomaly. It is unknown whether or not the Camo Beast survived the numerous gunshots it sustained from Danny. Episode 4.7 After Patrick Quinn escaped through the 1990s Anomaly into the Camouflage Beasts' time period, he spent a matter of years there among them. He had to kill many Camo Beasts to survive, until apparently he eventually escaped to another time period. Trivia *This is the first creature that Danny and Patrick Quinn encounter. *The Camouflage Beast is the only creature incursion during the Cutter era that Cutter does not encounter. *Some fans believe due to a statement by Helen Cutter in Episode 1.6 that the Future Predator can camouflage itself like the Camo Beast. However, it is likely that Helen was actually saying the Predator was simply skilled at hiding and blending in with its surroundings; not that it could chemically change its skin's colour to match backgrounds. *Due to the Camouflage Beast's resemblance to a gremlin, it has been suggested by some fans that the Camo Beast may have inspired the folklore of gremlins. External links *Camouflage Beast on the BBC America site *Camouflage Beast on the Watch site Category:Creatures Category:Series 3 Creatures Category:Promotional Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Future Creatures Category:Primates Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Mammals Category:Victims